Food processing devices providing a number of different types of food preparations, such as mixing, grinding, chopping, slicing, grating, shredding, or other processing operations, are well known. Existing food processing devices typically include a base housing an electric motor, a drive shaft driven by the motor, a bowl receivable on the base and a lid or cover having a feed tube releasably mounted to the bowl. A rotatably driven blade is mounted to the drive shaft to process one or more food items inside the bowl.
While existing food processing devices are generally suitable for what is regarded as ordinary performance, there is room for improvement in terms of ease of use and functionality. In particular, a limitation of existing food processing devices is that they are confined to dedicated configurations of feed tube size and shape, requiring larger food items to be manually cut into smaller pieces prior to being inserted into the feed tube.